


Telephone

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ☛ Basado en la canción Telephone-Lady Gaga#Stony #CapitanHydra #Sim
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Telephone

Cierto moreno caminaba con elegancia por aquellas celdas desde las cuales se podían oír varias groserías o mejor dicho "Halagos" sobre su figura. Aquel lugar donde ya hacía unos cuatro meses había sido su hogar, luego de haber sufrido un accidente y haber perdido la memoria por un tiempo además de su traje. Había tenido la mala suerte de terminar en aquella cárcel de mala muerte en las afueras de Texas, donde nadie parecia reconocerlo. Y sabia quien había sido el causante de ello, lo sabía a la perfección "Justin Hammer" quien ahora se encontraba trabajando para Shield, ese gusano inservible se había encargado de ponerle aquella trampa por la cual ahora se encontraba en aquel jodido lugar.

Justin se había encargado bien de hacerlo ver como el villano y Shield no tardo mucho en creerlo, aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, ese bastardo a fin de cuentas estaba en lo cierto pero que nadie aun sabia "él era superior" y se encargaría de demostrárselos a todos.

—Es tu día de suerte idiota pagaron tu fianza.

Dijo uno de los oficiales a la vez que abría una de las rejas que los separaba del área de administración.

Tony camino hacia uno de los oficiales quien le entrego las ropas con las que había ingresado aquel día. Ante la atenta mirada de aquellos hombres se deshizo de aquel traje anaranjado y se colocó lentamente los pantalones viendo por el rabillo del ojo como algo en la entrepierna de uno de los agentes se erguía, satisfecho de su pequeña travesura se coloco su camisa junto con su saco.

—¿Vamos? —Pregunto a la vez que se colocaba sus lentes oscuros. — A el no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Comento con una sonrisa de lado, sintiendo como el otro oficial lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia la salida en donde unas enormes rejas de metal se abrieron frente a ellos.

A lo lejos un auto negro esperaba frente a ellos.

—Regresaras cariño. —Murmuro uno de los oficiales. —

El castaño sonrió. —Esos sujetos estaban tan muertos. —Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el auto escuchando a sus espaldas como los oficiales hablaban entre ellos sobre "Su bien formado trasero".

Al entrar al auto un rubio de penetrantes ojos azules le observo fijamente.

—Tú has sido un chico muy muy.... —Dijo a la vez que lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo como era correspondido en el acto. —Muy malo Tony.

—Mmm Winghead. —Susurro contra sus labios separándose lentamente. —Guarda algo para después.

Steve sonrió de lado a la vez que arrancaba el auto apretando el acelerador.

—¿Te divertiste? —El castaño sonrió de lado sabiendo a lo que se refería. —¿Lo hiciste?

—Mucho. —Respondió viendo como el rubio apretaba el volante con fuerza, poniéndose sus nudillos en blanco. —Pero sabes que nadie puede igualarte mi Capitán. —Murmuro cerca de su oreja a la vez que acariciaba su entrepierna. —

—No juegues con fuego Shellhead o te quemaras. —Murmuro con la voz ronca sintiendo como el castaño movía su mano lentamente hacia aquella zona peligrosa. — De todas maneras, luego me hare cargo de ese maldito lugar.

—Shh lenguaje Capitán. —Se burlo sabiendo cuanto le molestaba oír aquello. —¿Qué pensarían ellos si te escucharan hablar así?

—Que se jodan.

Por su mente ya pasaban miles de formas de como quemar aquella cárcel con todas aquellas personas dentro. De tan solo imaginar sus gritos una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción se había formado en su rostro.

Cualquiera que haya osado poner sus manos en su castaño las pagaría muy, muy caro.

Tony soltó una carcajada sabiendo lo celoso y posesivo que podía ser su rubio.

—Entonces ¿Quieres hacerlo cariño? —Pregunto el castaño viéndole con una ceja alzada. — Es riesgoso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto a la vez que le alcanzaba una de las hamburguesas que había comprado en el camino. — No pareces estar muy seguro Shellhead.

—Sabes que si se enteran de esto sabrán quién eres en realidad. —Dio un enorme mordisco soltando un pequeño gemido, hacia tanto tiempo que no probaba una. — Saber que el gran Capitán Hydra a estado frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo será impactante una gran revelación.

—Aunque hay algo que me disgusta. —El castaño alzo una ceja a la vez que bebía de su soda. —No podre volver a ver sus estúpidas caras creyendo que soy el puro Capitán América, pero no me importa, pagaran por lo que te hicieron Shellhead.

Tony sonrió ante aquella respuesta, no sabían con quienes se metieron. Cualquiera que lo dañara a el o a Steve vería el infierno con sus propios ojos.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. —Tiro por la ventanilla los restos de la comida chatarra. — "Una vez que matas a la vaca tienes que hacerla hamburguesa ".

—Pero sabes Shellhead la confianza es como un espejo puedes arreglarlo cuando se rompe.

—Eres todo un anciano. —Respondió el castaño viendo como el rubio le veía de reojo con el ceño fruncido. —Pero, aun así, si lo arreglas todavía puedes ver las grietas en tu jodido reflejo.

—¿Listo? —Pregunto el rubio estacionándose detrás de una vieja cafetería. —

—Siempre cariño.

El castaño le guiño ojo a la vez que bajaba del auto e iba en dirección a la entrada trasera que daba hacia la cocina. Steve se miro por el espejo retrovisor y se arrugo su traje para luego darse un golpe en el rostro contra el auto provocándose algunos cortes en su ceja y mejilla, con una de sus manos se desparramos el cabello para luego en caminarse hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies.

Al entrar la campanilla de la puerta advirtió a Hammer quien se encontraba viendo el menú atentamente a través de sus lentes. Steve comenzó a caminar hacia el viendo como este movía sus manos indicándole donde sentarse.

—Capitán creí que era más puntual. —Comento para luego verle de arriba hacia abajo—Aunque viendo su aspecto parece que viene de alguna misión.

—Esta en lo correcto. —Respondió Steve sentándose frente a él, viendo como el rubio tambaleaba los dedos sobre la mesa. —Ahora a lo nuestro Hammer.

—Relájese Capitán, no sea tan aburrido. —Soltó con una mueca de lado a la vez que le daba una palmada en el hombro viendo como Steve le veía intensamente provocando que quitase la mano rápidamente de su hombro. —

—Dijo que tenia pistas sobre el paradero de Stark.

Hammer movió una de sus manos llamando a una de las meseras, sin notar como los ojos del rubio observaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Steve podía ver como la mesera sonreía falsamente ante sus chistes sin gracia, luego de dar su pedido junto con el suyo y al ver como la mujer volteaba para irse Justin estiro su mano y le dio una nalgada viendo como la joven volteaba avergonzada yéndose de allí.

—No me mires así Capitán rectitud. —Comento con una sonrisa de lado, viendo como las cejas del rubio se fruncían. —A ella le gusto.

—Hammer a los que nos compete. —Dijo con tono firme apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. —Dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda para ir por Stark si bien recuerdo ¿En verdad sabes donde esta?

—¡Por supuesto, lo se! —Exclamo dando un golpe con su mano sobre el pedazo de madera. —Y decidí que tú tendrás la oportunidad de ayudarme.

—¿Alguien mas sabe de esta información? —Pregunto llevándose una de sus manos al mentón. —

—Claro que no. —Respondió rodando los ojos. —No quiero que los perros de Shield se lleven el crédito por mi hallazgo además...debemos de atrapar a ese bastardo, se que se a echo del extremis esa clase de poder no puede estar en manos de alguien como él.

—¿En manos de quien seria adecuado?

—En las mías. —Respondió viendo como la mesera regresaba con una bandeja con dos platos con huevos y tocino junto con dos tazas de café. —Ya era hora.

—¿Qué tanto sabes del extremis? —Pregunto Steve viendo como el rubio comenzaba a meter comida dentro de su boca. —

—Lo suficiente para que sea de mi interés. —Respondió dándole un sorbo al café para luego fruncir la nariz. —Esta amargo.

Justin tomo el pequeño frasco de azúcar y comenzó a verterle.

—Oh, lo siento creo que lo tendrás que tomar amargo. —Comento viendo como lo había dejado vacío. —

—No hay problema.

Si tan solo Hammer se hubiera percatado de la extraña mueca que tenia en el rostro el rubio al verlo comer quizás, quizás su vida no terminaría en menos de cinco minutos.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que quieras ayudarme ¿Tu y el no eran amigos?

—Por que lo es, es que quiero ayudarlo. —Respondió Steve viendo como Hammer metía el tenedor dentro de su boca. —Si Shield lo atrapa se que lo matarán para hacerse dueños del extremis.

—Entonces yo te doy a Stark pero con la condición de que el extremis sea mío.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—¿No le has dicho a nadie que estas aquí verdad? —Pregunto Hammer viendo como Steve negaba con la cabeza. —Perfecto, lo quiero solo para mí, si esos idiotas supieran su valor en el mercado...—En ese momento comenzó a toser. —Maldición...

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Steve alcanzándole un vaso de agua. —Toma.

Hammer tomo el vaso entre sus manos temblorosas, y se lo llevo hacia los labios bebiendo todo su contenido de un solo trago, pero por mas agua que tomara la sensación de sed no parecía querer irse.

—Tu...—Murmuro viendo como el rubio se encontraba inmóvil sobre su asiento viéndole fijamente como si lo disfrutara. —¿Q...que le has puesto a mi bebida?

—¿Yo? Nada, eso deberías de preguntárselo a él.

En ese momento unos pasos detrás de el se hicieron escuchar, Hammer volteo lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de cierto castaño quien le observaba con una enorme mueca de satisfacción a la vez que se sentaba al lado del rubio.

—Sabía que te lo comerías todo egoísta hijo de perra. —Dijo Tony mientras lo tomaba del rostro apretando sus dedos contra su mejilla viendo como este comenzaba a temblar y algo de espuma comenzaba a salir de su boca. —Al final siempre estoy un paso delante de ti.

—Shellhead amo cuando dices malas palabras. —Murmuro Steve cerca de su oreja, viendo como Hammer los veía horrorizado. —Es hora de irnos.

Dijo viendo como todos los clientes del lugar comenzaban a descomponerse, algunos comenzando a convulsionar y otros tan solo caían contra el suelo con espuma saliéndoles por la boca. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y la gente comenzó a correr hacia la salida para tan solo terminar en el suelo inertes.

El castaño soltó de golpe a Hammer viendo como este comenzaba a convulsionar sobre la mesa.

A lo lejos se podía oír como la sirena de la policía poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse al lugar.

Steve extendió su mano hacia el castaño quien la tomo sin dudarlo, dándole una ultima mirada a Hammer quien ya se encontraba sobre el frio suelo sin reacción alguna. Rápidamente ambos se subieron al auto viendo como a lo lejos la imagen borrosa de los autos de la policía poco a poco se volvían más claros.

—Lo hicimos Winghead. —Dijo Tony viendo como el rubio arrancaba el auto alejándose lo más lejos de ese lugar. —Ahora vayámonos muy muy lejos de aquí.

—Me prometes que nunca regresaremos? —Pregunto el rubio volteando a verle. —

—Lo prometo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, sabiendo que las cosas de ahora en adelante no serían fáciles, pero lo superarían juntos después de todo ellos eran Superior Iron Man y Capitan Hydra.


End file.
